


Close your eyes

by bubblePop



Series: Drabbles (why am I doing this?) [21]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, mostly just not wanting to exist, uh kinda suicidal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 13:50:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14045607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblePop/pseuds/bubblePop
Summary: depression. is still a thing.but I still posted! the habit structure must be working? idk.





	Close your eyes

Alphys was... not okay. She'd said it before, but this time was, well, _different_.

God she was so stupid. Who was she kidding? She did't deserve to be ok! No... Her problems just wasted people's time.... Stupid. _Stupid_.

Thanks to non-stop lab lighting, she'd all but lost track of the hours she'd spent hiding under her desk. There was a clock on her phone. But... she was too afraid to check it. That meant facing the _real world_ again.

She'd... be much safer here, just pretending, wishing, she didn't exist.

If she closed her eyes, maybe it would be true...

**Author's Note:**

> depression. is still a thing. 
> 
> but I still posted! the habit structure must be working? idk.


End file.
